New girls
by SugarSpiceEverything2017
Summary: First Story, :D Summary: The girls are new in townsville and they catch the eyes of four handsome guys that won't take no for answer. Hopefully the story is better then the summary :) Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Blossom Utonium - Oldest of the sisters, she has long waist bright orange hair that was tied back by a red ribbon. She has the most beautiful light pink eyes that held knowledge, strength and motherly beyond her years. she had creamy pale skin, she stood about 5'5 with a 36C with a goddess body. She is mostly the leader of the group and tries to be the voice of reason when Buttercup and Robin think of a prank.

Buttercup Utonium - Second Oldest, she has shoulder length black raven hair with her bangs reaching her chin, she has lime green eyes that shine with defiance, challenges and most of all pride. She has creamy pale skin, she stood about 5'6 with 36C with a hourglass figure which she tried sot hide seeing how she knew the boys would tried to see that only. She is the tomboy of her sisters, the one to always gets in trouble at school and in home along with her partner in crime, Robin.

Robin Utonium - Third Oldest, she had dark brown chestnut hair that reached her mid-back with her bangs swirled to left side of her face, she had dark brown chocolate eyes that sine with mischief and sneakiness like Buttercup. She had tanner skin than her sisters, stood about 5'5 with 30C hourglass figure. She is consider the adventurer, always finding new ways to think of fun things to do. She always finds a way to make sure her family is always smiling or having a good laugh.

Bubbles Utonium - Youngest, she has blond hair that is always pulled back in pigtails, her hair reached her shoulders once down it reached her mid back. She had baby blue eyes that shine with cuteness, laughter and Innocence, she stood about 5'4 with creamy pale skin with 30C figure of a goddess. She is the cute one of her sisters, but don't let that trip you off, she can be feisty when the need to protect her sisters and friends

Chapter 1: MOVING DAY

Robin's POV

I was in my room packing up some last things when I heard someone yelling from downstairs, "Girls! Ready to go!?" I figure it was dad, John Utonium was a fun guy to around if you into scientists stuff. He stood about 6'1 with neat slick black hair, always wore his lab coat and black dress pants along with his black dress shoes.

I look at my now empty room, so many memories stood here. We were moving to a place call Townsville, it was about 4 or 3 hours away from where we live. . lived. I mean. We were mainly moving because dad score a nice job there about being a lab scientist there, or something like that, I wasn't pay attention to be honest.

I looked around to make sure I had everything. Didn't want to forget anything, after making sure I had everything. I picked up the box and walked out my use to be room and walked down to my sisters and father waiting for me.

"About damn time you came down." Buttercup said, she had a green flannel open button shirt with no sleeves while she wore a dark green striped black tank top with black ripped jeans that cover her green wedge sneakers. She had her hair in a high ponytail as she smirked at me.

I stuck out my tongue at her, "Geez didn't know I was being timed!" I sass back, I was wearing my cookie monster cotton beanie with made my hair hid my left eye, I was wearing a shirt with the transformer Logo with was colorful with my short jeans and uggs.

Bubbles giggled, she wore her usually pigtail hair with blue ribbons while she wore a open shoulder knit crop blue top with a cute bear card with flowers graphic shirt with a white layered skirt with white leggings and blue high heels. Blossom rolled her eyes, she had her regular hair in her style with a red head band today, she wore a light pink shirt with a graphic design of a girl with the words that said 'genius is beautiful too'. she wore a jeans that reached her knees with pink sneakers.

Dad sigh but you could tell that he was use to this as grabbed last boxes before we head out to our new life and who knows what the future may hold for us

I grabbed Bubbles hand, wrapped an around Buttercup's shoulders as Bubbles grabbed Blossom's hand as he we all smiled at each other.

"Watch out Townsville! Me and my bitches are coming toward you!" I yelled as my sisters laughed while dad sighed and shook his head at me.

I smirked at him but once we got out of the house I felt like I was leaving behind a part of me. I looked at my sisters and they looked at me before we turn and looked back at the home that was our for our 16 years. I sigh sadly while Bubbles and Blossom were trying to not cry while Buttercup frowned.

So many memories we are going to leave behind. I looked at my sisters before we huddled together "It's gonna be great girls. You see in this new city we will find new stuff to keep us busy you see!" I said as they looked at me before they nodded with a smile.

"Well are we ready for this?!" Buttercup yelled as we all jumped in the air to high five each other before we ran toward Buttercup's green wrangler jeep that was her baby. She got in the driver seat, knowing that nobody and I mean nobody touches her baby without permission.

"Shotgun!" Bubbles yelled as me and Blossom huffed before we huddled in the back on Buttercup and Bubbles. Dad was already in his car as he waved at us and the moving van before he went as we followed then the moving van followed us. As we drove by our neighborhood we waved bye to our neighbors and friends.

I smirked as I turned up my as the theme from Why should I worry by Billy Joel came up. I smirked toward Blossom before I used my ipod as a microphone.

 **ME:** **One minute I'm in Central Park**

 **Then I'm down on Delancey Street**

 **From the Bowery to St Marks**

 **There's a syncopated beat**

 **Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

 **I'm streetwise, I can improvise**

 **Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo**

 **I'm streetsmart, I've got New York City heart**

I tossed my ipod toward Bubbles as she giggled before she did the same as me.

 **BUBBLES:** **Why should I worry?  
**

 **Why should I care?**

 **I may not have a dime**

 **But I got street savoir-faire**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **It's just bebopulation**

 **And I got street savoir-faire**

 **BUTTERCUP: The rhythm of the city**

 **But once you get it down**

 **Said you can own this town**

 **You can wear the crown**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **I may not have a dime**

 **But I got street savoir-faire**

Bubbles tossed my ipod toward Blossom who caught before she rolled her eyes and did the same as Bubbles and Me.

 **BLOSSOM: Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **It's just doobepulation**

 **And I got street savoir-faire**

 **BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES BLOSSOM:** **Everything goes**

 **Everything fits**

She then tossed my ipod to me as I smirked.

 **ME: They love me at the Chelsea**

 **They adore me at the Ritz**

 **Why should I worry?**

 **Why should I care?**

 **And even when I cross that line**

 **I got street savoir-faire**

 **ALL: Whoo, Whoo, Whoo,**

 **W** **hoo, Whoo, Whoo, (5x)**

After the song ended we all laughed at each other's goofiness after Buttercup looked at her rear view mirror at me with a smirked, "Why in the hell do you have that old song?!" Buttercup laughed as I gawked at her.

"I Shouldn't be talking Buttercup! You still have that song from Mulan!" I said as she blushed but rolled her eyes while Blossom and Bubbles laughed.

"Snap on that!" I added before snapped my fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 We going to rock the streets.

Robin's POV

Finally we saw the city we were going to live as the sign that said "WELCOME TO TOWNVILLE" We drove by the traffic as we saw that there was so much more to do.

"OMG LOOK AT THAT MALL!" Bubbles squealed as she pressed her face to the window as she pointed to the giant ass mall. I was impressed since we didn't even have a mall back where we used to live.

"Damn, it's huge." I said as Buttercup groaned at seeing the hearts in Bubbles eyes at the idea of shopping trips were near our futures. I groaned with her before something caught my eyes and they widened.

"BC Look! There's a awesome sweet looking amusement park that just begging for us to go!" I said with a smirk as we saw it had rides, food and games. Sweet, back home we only got to go to an amusement parks once a year and here we could go as much as we please!

"Look, a library!" Blossom happily said as I and Buttercup's eye rolled our eyes through I have to emitted that the library was huger then ours back at our hometown.

"See girls? We have so much fun here! I just knew it!" I said with a smile before we saw that we were driving away from the city a few blocks before we came upon Dad parking at a cool two story white house. It had a nice patio, garden, and two door garage. Up on the second floor was four huge circle windows.

Buttercup parked as we got out to stretched out our bones, I heard a crack on my legs as I groaned in happiness before looked at my sisters. We turn to see Dad calling us over so we could get our stuff. I grabbed about 2 boxes that that were mine before I went inside with my sisters each carrying some boxes that were probably theirs.

We came inside and gasped at the inside was even huge then outside, it had a nice glass chandelier, flat screen TV, a nice warm comfortable feeling as I smile. I felt like this was our home that waited for us for a long time. I started to climb the stairs I claimed the third one room.

I look to see it fit me so much, there was a queen size bed on the edge near the window where I could daydream all day literally, I chuckled as I saw that it had a nice closet with a desk beside it. I smile as I heard Bubbles squeal about having a walk in closet, I knew she had picked the right. I quickly placed some boxes down before ran back to get some of my stuff off the truck, doing this a few times before I got all my stuff.

After styling my room the way I wanted I nodded with a smirk at my now clean room. After that I came running down the stair to see all the boxes were all everywhere but I didn't care I wanted to explore the city before going to school tomorrow. groaning of thinking of school tomorrow.

"Yo Dad! Can I go out?!" I yelled not knowing where he was was.

"Be back by 6!" He yelled back from the basement where he was probably making his new lab. I grabbed my roller blades as I was placing them on as I only had about 3 hours and I wasn't going to miss it, I heard Buttercup.

"Wait up!" She came running down with her own roller blades, I smirked at her.

"Aren't you suppose to be upstairs, unpacking."

"Don't you sass me woman!" She said with a smirked that matched me. We high-five each other before we headed out as we rolled down the street.

I started to make some moves before a song came to me as I smirked at her. I pulled out my i-pod before played the song that was in my head.

 **ME:**

 **Hot and dangerous**

 **If you're one of us, then roll with us**

 **'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love**

 **And we've got our hot-pants on and up**

 **And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club**

 **And no, you don't wanna mess with us**

 **Got Jesus on my necklace**

 **I've got that glitter on my eyes**

 **Stockings ripped all up the side**

 **Looking sick and sexyfied**

 **So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

"Really, Robin we going to sing again?!" Buttercup groaned.

I gawked as I circled her like a vulture with a another smirked on my face as she growled at me, "What's the matter BC, don't want to out do me?!" I challenged as she glared.

 **Buttercup:**

 **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

 **Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

 **We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

 **Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

 **We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **DJ turn it up**

 **It's about damn time to live it up**

 **I'm so sick of being so serious**

 **It's making my brain delirious!**

 **I'm just talkin' truth**

She started to circle me as we still started to sing unknown that we were gathering a crowed with our musical voices. I smirked as I sang my part.

 **Me:**

 **I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do**

 **We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars**

 **Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)**

 **I've got that glitter on my eyes**

 **Stockings ripped all up the side**

 **Looking sick and sexyfied**

 **So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)**

I started to make some dance movies on the roller blades as I did a triple circle on the edges of the roller blades before I end with a rapper move.

"Oh really?" Buttercup mocked with a smile.

 **Buttercup and Me:**

 **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

 **Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

 **We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

 **Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

 **We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

We did a fell moves on the roller blades together as we circle before Buttercup grabbed me tossed the air as I did a back flip before ended on one leg as I did a twirl before Buttercup ended with with the Barrel roll.

 **Me:**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)**

 **DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)**

 **Buttercup and Me:  
**

 **Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard**

 **Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours**

 **We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

 **We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb**

 **Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb**

 **We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young**

 **You know we're superstars, we are who we are!**

We ended as we linked our arms together before making pose as we looked at the crowd in surprise as the crowd clapped as some boys even whistled as Buttercup and me looked at each other before smirked as we bowed in our thanks.

"You girls are good." I turn to see two boys as the crowd stared to leave and I saw that they looked at me and Buttercup with interest. Buttercup and me raised an eyebrow at the guys, One was a dirty brown haired, he had dark yellow tank top that said babe magnet, with baggy jeans and black sneakers. The other one was a guy that almost looked like the boy version of Buttercup.

He had black hair that was fanned his right eye with was color of a dark forest green while he wore a high short ponytail, he wore a dark green stripped shirt with black jeans and dark green air Jordans.

 _yeah right_ I thought with a snort as me and Buttercup merely looked at them with boredom.

"The names Mitch." The brown haired said as I raised an eyebrow as he looked with a glint in his eyes.

"Butch." The black haired said as he stared with Buttercup who was getting ticked.

"What the names of such beauties such as yourselves?" Mitch said as he pulled me close with a what I think was a sexy smile while Butch was grabbing Buttercup's ass and pulling her closer as well.

I and Buttercup looked at each other before we smiled sexily at them before we leaned in, "You want to know?" I said with a husky voice as Mitch smirked and nodded.

"Come closer Big boy." Buttercup whispered as they both leaned in what I think we were some weak girls. Buttercup glared as kneed Butch in groin as his eyes widen and made a squeaked as he clutched his area with a hint of a tear in his eyes.

At the same time I punched Mitch in the stomach and in the eye for good measure. I smirked as the boys fell down in pain as me and Buttercup crackled our knuckles.

"Perverts." I said before we rolled away when we saw two girls, one black haired girl while the other one was a puff ball from what I could tell but didn't care.

"Baby! Are you okay?!" We heard one of the girls screeched as we covered our ears and roller bladed back home as we were laughing when we arrived.

Bubbles appeared from the kitchen, "What's so funny?" She asked as she saw our smiling faces.

"We'll tell you at dinner." Buttercup laughed as we took off our roller blades before we all settle down for dinner which was take out Chinese which was my favorite, less dishes for me to wash tonight!

As we told our story which earned a lecture of Dad's part while Blossom and Bubbles laughed.

"Servers them right, they should treat a lady with respect." Blossom stated as Buttercup coughed on her food.

"I'm not a lady!"

We all laughed before we finished the dinner as I clean any dishes with Bubbles while Blossom and Buttercup picked up the trash. After that we all took a shower with Bubbles first, then me, then Blossom and finally Buttercup.

After that I went to bed after saying goodnight to my family I got on bed and sigh happily as I fell soundly asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Meeting the Perverts! Part 1

The City of Townsville was beginning to rise up with the sun as the sun peaked through the Utonium home where you could hear the sound of soft snoring before suddenly-

BEEP-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP

"Damn alarm clock!" Buttercup muttered in anger at the annoying thing that woke her up from her beauty sleep. She arose from her comfortable bed to rub the crust from her eyes and drool from her mouth. She yawned before she stretched and got up from bed to walk to the bathroom to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

Coming back from the bathroom she went to change into a black shirt with a green hoodie with the word 'BAM!' on the back, she grabbed a dark green beanie with black camouflage pants and light green sneakers. She walked out of her room with her green backpack when she saw Robin coming out of her room.

She was wearing a purple shirt that said 'I'm not lazy I'm just enjoying doing nothing.' she wore blue jeans shorty shorts with black leggings with uggs. Her hair was in braids while she had a black cat beanie hat on while she had her purple backpack as well.

"Morning BC." She said tiredly as Buttercup nodded in response not really a morning person as well. They walked downstairs to see Blossom munching on some cereal as she was wearing a nice pink shoulder cut shirt with a white flowers while she wore some nice light blue jeans with pink flats. Her hair was was pulled back in a high ponytail with a red and white polka. She looked at Buttercup and Robin with a smile.

"Good Morning." Blossom said after swallowing her food, they were taught that eat with you mouth full was rude and not to mention disgusting. Buttercup and Robin always broke those rules as they grunted at Blossom when Bubbles came with a smile toward her sisters.

"Morning!" Bubbles said cheerily as Buttercup and Robin grunted again as they tried to wake up while Bubbles rolled her eyes at them. Bubbles wore a white tank top with blue flowers with short black jacket and a black belt on her waist with light blue skinny jeans with a flower necklace. She wore light blue uggs on as she had her white backpack.

Buttercup and Robin grabbed some butter toast and ate quietly with Blossom. Then after that they grabbed their things and waved by to John who smiled and waved by to them as they piled into Buttercup's jeep. Buttercup in driver seat, Blossom in the passenger seat while Bubbles and Robin in the back. Buttercup started to drive to Pokey Oaks High School.

"Whoo-Hoo!" She laughed as she drove as fast as she could while her sisters laughed with her. Finally after 20 minutes they arrived at Pokey Oaks High School, just in time for the first bell to ring. Everybody turn to look at them as Buttercup parked her jeep.

As they got out they still were being gawked by everyone, finally Buttercup and Robin had enough as Buttercup turn and glared at everyone.

"What?! Never seen 4 girls or what?!" Buttercup snapped at them as they all jumped in fright before they continue their business. Blossom shook her head with a smile before she started to lead to the principal's office with more more kids whispering about them as well as gawk at them.

"Omg look they look like the Plutonium girls!"

"I know right! Except the brown haired girl, Princess is more beautiful than her."

Robin rolled her eyes as Bubbles whispered, "Who are the Plutonium girls and Princess?" to Robin who only shrugged her shoulders. Finally they arrived at the principal's office where the assistant was sitting down and doing her paper, she had dark brown eyes in a neat bun and was wearing glasses as she was concerting very hard that she almost didn't hear the girls entered the office.

She was Mrs. Lyle, she was a kind but stern woman when need to be to some of her students as she was working she caught a hint of orange and sigh angrily, "Do what do I own this pleasure, Berserk?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice. The girls were taken back by the snapping of this woman, you think that she was talking to a hooligan.

"Ma'am, we are the new student, here to be enrolled." Blossom said with a nice gentle voice a little taken back by the way she was call this girl named 'Berserk'. Mrs. Lyle was shock as she looked up to see that these weren't the Plutonium girls and their cousin but seeing Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin. Buttercup and Robin were looking at Mrs. Lyle with a raised eyebrow while Mrs. Lyle blushed in embarrassment.

"Forgive me., I thought you were someone else, where are my manners." Mrs. Lyle apologized to the girls as they smiled back at her. After explained their situation, Mrs. Lyle paged Principal as he said to let them in his office.

"Please again, forgive me for my such manners toward you." Mrs. Lyle apologized again, Blossom smiled at her happily while Bubbles following her movement.

"It's not problem Mrs. L." Buttercup said as Blossom shot her a look while Mrs. Lyle chuckle at her, Principal Johnson was a nice man always eager to help his students thrive with a nice smile, he had dark blond hair that was slicked black and was a jolly man as he wore a nice gray suit. He welcome Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin in with a nice smile that wanted to make them want to smile back.

"Hello Misses Utoniums." He said with a smile, after that Blossom answered all the questions that the Principal asked as, where they lived? What's their number? What's their emergency Contact? Where their dad worked? All that as Buttercup and Robin sat bored out of their minds while Bubbles was listening patience with a smile.

Finally they were giving a planners, their schedules and their lockers and school number was placed on top along with their locker's combination on it.

Once done they waved bye to Mrs. Lyle before they all walked to their lockers to place their things in and to see where in the hell do they go for their classes. The place was huge but they found their lockers as they walked upstairs since their lockers were a 3 they finally saw their lockers were beside one another.

"Sweet! Now we don't have to run around like idiots to find one another." Buttercup said with a rolled of her eyes as she piled her stuff in her locker while Bubbles and Blossom chuckled while Robin agreed with Buttercup. Since first hour was finished, students piled out of their classrooms, trying to get to their second hour classrooms.

"Well, I see you girls later." Blossom said as she started to leave before she stop and looked at Buttercup and Robin, "Please behave you two." She added as Buttercup gasped with fake shock as she looked at Blossom while Robin snickered.

"Blossom, why would you say such a cruel thing to us, we behave just as much as you do!" Robin said as Blossom smiled and rolled her eyes as she waved bye to her sisters before she went to her second hour class.

* * *

Blossom had advanced History with Mrs. Leaven, she walked till she finally found the room just in time for the second bell to ring. 'I hope my sisters made it to their classes, especially Buttercup and Robin' She thought before she looked at Mrs. Leaven.

Mrs. Leaven was a nice lady with long flowing shoulder length black hair as she had classes on that hid her blue eyes as she looked at Blossom with surprised.

"Oh, I didn't know we were going to have a new student. Hello, dear, I'm Mrs. Leaven how are you today?" She asked with a nice gentle smile as Blossom smiled back.

"Hello Mrs. Leaven, I'm fine how are you? I'm Blossom Utonium and it's very nice to meet you." Blossom introduced herself as Mrs. Leaven kept on smiling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, why don't you try to find a seat as I try to find you a book for you to be with us." Mrs. Leaven said as Blossom looked to see that she was the central of attention she blushed before she went to sit in a desk beside a boy who had his head down on his desk as if he was sleeping.

Mrs. Leaven found Blossom a book as she called her to come for her book, as she got her book and walked back Mrs. Leaven started on row call.

". .Brick Jojo. . Brick Jojo?" Mrs. Leaven looked up to look at the boy beside Blossom as she had a frown on her face, "Blossom will you wake up that boy?" She asked as Blossom looked like she wanted to shake her head but had a smile as she shook the boy named Brick.

". . leave me alone Berserk. ." He muttered as he snuggled closer to his desk. Blossom was getting ticked off as she shook him harder as he groaned before he opened his eyes to glared at the person who was shaking him but what he saw was a goddess. His glare left his eyes as seeing the most beautiful shade of pink eyes who was staring at him with amusement in them.

He awoke to looked as she was talking to him, "Brick." God even her voice sound like angels from heavens and so smoothing. .

Brick was handsome to say the least with dark fire shoulder length hair with a baseball hat pulled back. He was wearing a dark red jacket with a black shirt with a red striped in the middle. Blossom raised an eyebrow and smiled at him before she said his name and saw how he looked at her lips.

She rolled her eyes before she went back to her seat as his eyes followed her, "Brick Jojo!" He awoke from his daydreaming as he looked at Mrs. Leaven. She can be a bitch at times but she was a pretty okay teacher when she wanted to be. He raised his arm boredly as Mrs. Leaven nodded to him as she continue roll call.

After that she then wrote down today's lesson and the lesson began with problems and the pages that it were on to find the answers.

"This is due by the end of the hour." Mrs. Leaven said as the class groaned.

Blossom looked down at the lesson and smiled as if already knowing the questions but she opened the book anyway and began searching. All while she felt Brick staring at her as if she was a specimen that he was experimenting on. She was getting a little ticked off, she turn to look at him with a raised up eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Do you need help?" He asked with a smug smirk as he already had his work as he want to know this girl. He already knew the routine, offer them help, smile a sexy smile and they are puddle on the floor.

"No." Blossom said as she went back to her work as Brick was put back a bit, what? This wasn't part of the routine. He shrugged knowing that he tried but he knew that before the class was over she would be begging for his help.

Half way class the door was suddenly pulled open as a girl walked in as Mrs. Leaven sigh before looked at her with her arms crossed in front of her, "Good that you decided to finally show up here Berserk Plutonium."

"And?" Berserk said in a sarcastic voice and a smirk.

Berserk had long dark orange hair that was tied by a red ribbon with a skull in the middle, red blood eyes and she wore a dark red jacket with a short and tight black shirt that reached just above her stomach showing her belly ring, she wore a red flannel skirt with red high heel boots and black stockings.

Her eyes saw Brick she step forward before she cast at seeing a another person . . In her seat. Next to her boyfriend. She glared as she walked over and stood over the nerd with a evil smirk.

Blossom saw the shadow as she looked up she saw Berserk who was glaring and smirking at her.

 _'Oh boy_ ' Blossom thought, "Yes?" She said out loud.

"Your in my seat nerd." Berserk said knowing that Mrs. Leaven couldn't do anything to help this bitch that was sitting next to her future husband.

Blossom raised an eyebrow, "I don't see you name on it besides you can have the seat when I'm damn ready to get up." The class gasped as seeing someone talk to Berserk Plutonium like that. Berserk was put back but before she could say anything the bell rang as Blossom got her things and got up while she turn in her paper, she turn to look at Berserk.

"Oh, and honey, tried not to wear you stripper work clothes to school." She said as Berserk glared with her mouth open at her as Blossom went to her next class. Brick was smirking, he had to meet this pink goddess!


End file.
